Colores
by Forgotten Cross
Summary: "El mundo no es blanco y negro, Tenma. Cada cosa tiene su color, su tono exacto. Eso es lo que busco plasmar en mis lienzos."


Este es mi pequeño regalo para Ang97. Espero que le saque una sonrisa o algo. No sé. Meh.

**Disclaimer: The Lost Canvas no me pertenece.**

* * *

El viento arrastraba suavemente los pétalos de las bellas flores que crecían rodeando el gran árbol que presidía el pequeño prado. Los pájaros revoloteaban por el lugar, piando enérgicamente. Las abejas viajaban de flor en flor, polinizándolas. Las mariposas jugaban entre las florecillas, disfrutando de los rayos de sol que daban brillo a sus coloridas alas.

Ese paisaje era exactamente lo que el joven Alone quería recrear con sus nuevas acuarelas desde donde estaba sentado, bajo la sombra del gran árbol. A su lado descansaba su amigo Tenma, con la espalda apoyada en el robusto tronco, viendo cómo el rubio de ojos azules tenía problemas para conseguir los colores que deseaba. Después del quinto suspiro de su mejor amigo, el joven de cabello castaño decidió hablar al fin.

—Alone, ¿no hubiera sido más fácil si hubieras traído el carboncillo? Tanto color te va a volver loco.

—Solo necesito encontrar los tonos que me hacen falta para esto—el rubio susurró sin apartar la mirada de su trabajo—. Algún día seré capaz de dibujar en mis lienzos el mundo tal y como es. Para ello necesitaré crear los colores exactos para mi obra.

—Sigo pensando que tus dibujos son igual de bonitos en blanco y negro—insistió Tenma, estirando las piernas para evitar que se le adormecieran tras pasar horas en el suelo.

—Pero el mundo no es blanco y negro—explicó Alone, apartando la mirada de su dibujo para posarla en su compañero—. Piénsalo bien. Cuando piensas en la naturaleza, en tus conocidos, en tus sentimientos… No son en blanco y negro. Cada cosa tiene su color, cualquiera puede ver eso. Un artista aspira a encontrar el tono exacto.

—No te sigo el hilo—admitió el joven castaño—. Piensa en una flor. No importa que la pintes roja, verde, azul, amarilla o negra. Una flor siempre será una flor.

Alone se quedó pensativo unos momentos, reflexionando acerca de las palabras que acababa de escuchar. Entendía perfectamente su significado, pero él sabía que Tenma estaba equivocado. Tras meditar su respuesta, habló con seguridad.

—Una flor siempre será una flor—repitió las palabras de su amigo—. Pero lo que ésta te transmita cambiará completamente dependiendo de su color. Dime, ¿con qué asocias el color azul?

La pregunta pilló a Tenma completamente desprevenido. Se arrastró, todavía sentado, hasta justo al lado de Alone. Así les resultaría más cómodo hablar, aunque echaría de menos estar apoyado contra el árbol.

—No sé. Serenidad, tal vez. El azul es el color del mar en calma y del cielo despejado. Es como gotas de lluvia cayendo en armonía contra una ventana—sonrojándose ligeramente, continuó—. Además, es el color de tus ojos.

Alone sonrió, deseando no olvidar nunca el tono exacto de las mejillas sonrojadas de su avergonzado amigo. Sin decir nada al respecto, continuó con sus preguntas.

—¿Te imaginas las hojas de este árbol de color azul?

—No, sería raro—respondió, alzando la vista para observar dichas hojas con atención—. Me las imagino verdes, amarillas o marrones. Pero me gustan más de color verde. El verde es un color que aporta vida. El color de las hojas en primavera, del musgo, de la hierba.

—¿Y qué hay de los otros dos colores?

—El amarillo es un color brillante, enérgico—respondió, todavía mirando las hojas e imaginándolas de ese color—. Para mí, es el color de la amistad, de la esperanza. El marrón es cálido, tranquilo. Es el color de la tierra.

—¿Y el rojo? Antes también lo mencionaste.

—El rojo es pasión. Es fuerza. Nuestra sangre es roja—explicó con entusiasmo. Tras una breve pausa, continuó hablando con cierto aire de melancolía—. Pero el rojo también es el color de una despedida. La cinta de aquel tipo era roja, ¿la recuerdas?

—Cómo olvidarla—asintió Alone, con un suspiro. Decidió seguir rápido con la conversación antes de ponerse a pensar en aquel día—. ¿Y qué opinas del negro?

—El negro es desesperanza—dijo con la voz apagada—. Es derrota. Es el color del odio, del terror, de las pesadillas, de la muerte…

Alone suspiró. Si quería que Tenma dejara de tener esos pensamientos negativos, definitivamente no iba por buen camino.

—Volvamos a la flor que decías antes. —propuso—. ¿Sigue siendo la misma flor si la pinto roja que si la pinto negra, amarilla, verde o azul?

Tenma frunció el ceño, cerrando los ojos para intentar visualizar lo que Alone le pedía. Tras unos cuantos segundos, que al rubio se le hicieron eternos, los abrió.

—No—respondió, finalmente—. Tienes razón. Pero sigo sin pillar lo que decías de los tonos.

—Eso es fácil—sonrió—. Piensa en tus ojos. Son de un tono rojizo, ¿no es así? Pero no esperarás que los intente pintar con el mismo tono que seguro que te estás imaginando para nuestra bella florecita. Cada cosa tiene un tono ideal según su naturaleza. Es eso lo que quiero captar.

—Entiendo—dijo, con seriedad.

Su amigo no lo tenía tan claro. Tenma tenía ese brillo en la mirada, tan característico en él cuando tenía algo en mente. Y Alone sabía que no era algo bueno.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó con escepticismo.

—Sí—sonrió, inclinando la cabeza, con un aire travieso—. Pero pintarlo de blanco y negro seguiría siendo más fácil.

—Eres de lo que no hay—le respondió con otra sonrisa, habiendo esperado alguna salida de ese tipo.

—Lo sé. Por eso somos amigos.

Tenma alzó un brazo y despeinó a su mejor amigo, haciendo que ambos rieran.

—No puedo razonar contigo si me vienes con esas—se quejó Alone, de buen humor.

—No quiero que razones—murmuró el joven de cabello castaño—. Solo quiero que dejes tus tonos imposibles y vayamos a estirar un rato las piernas. Llevamos horas aquí. Hasta las flores se han cansado de posar para ti. Míralas, no dejan de moverse—con un gesto, señaló el prado. El viento zarandeaba con suavidad las flores que, en efecto, no dejaban de moverse ni por un instante.

—Tonto—suspiró, aceptando la derrota y empezando a recoger sus pinturas.

—Lo que sea—dijo Tenma, levantándose de un salto y empezando a caminar antes de que Alone cambiara de idea y decidiera quedarse un rato más—. Si quieres volvemos mañana en busca del tono exacto de los sueños o algo así.

—Ah, pero yo ya sé cuál es el tono exacto de los sueños—susurró el rubio, sabiendo que su mejor amigo no le oiría—. Es el color de tus ojos.


End file.
